The planar grid array electrical connectors are widely used in the electronic field for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board to realize the signal and data transmission between the chip module and the circuit board. The electrical connectors include an insulation body and a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulation body. When the electrical connectors enable the chip module to connect to the circuit board, the contact part of the conductive terminal is pressed on the conducting strip of the chip module, and the soldering part of the conductive terminal is soldered to the conducting strip of the circuit board through a solder, to transmit signals between the chip module and the circuit board.
With the upgrading of the functions of the electronic products, the integration level of the electronic devices becomes higher and higher, and the layout of the electrical connectors is increasingly concentrated. Therefore, the conductive terminals of the electrical connectors become smaller and smaller, which greatly weakens the strength of the conductive terminals, and further reduces the elasticity of the conductive terminals. To avoid the deformation of the conductive terminals in the process of being installed into the receiving holes of the insulation body, the size of the receiving holes must be larger than the size of the conductive terminals.